The Scarlet Gamer
by yukio00
Summary: She died, but then reborn again as a baby, Trigger her power when she's fighting bugs, becoming a floor master at 8, then the rest is a history. [SI/OC-Gamer]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit**

* * *

 **[ Welcome New Player ]**

 **[ Select World ]**

"What?" I mumble through the white blank space. I try to recall any strange encounter like all the clique book but I find none.

'Oh well' I drag my index finger to the blue triangle box and press select world, The box suddenly become pixelated.

 **[ One Piece ]**

 **[ Bleach ]**

 **[ Twilight]**

 **[ KHR ]**

 **[ KnB ]**

 **[ Twilight ]**

 **[ LOTR ]**

 **[ HP ]**

 **[ Hunter X Hunter ]**

 **[ Naruto ]**

And all the list is go down, "Hmm.. I've been wanting One Piece, but I know the world is impossible to conquer.. Same as Hunter X Hunter, Harry Potter? I don't know about that.. That world is scary, KnB? I'm bad at basket ball.." as I biting on my lips.

"Maybe I should just try Hunter X Hunter?" I said to myself, "I mean.. the only things that's dangerous is the Island.. And the animal.. And there's a beast too, don't forget the Ant" I said with shudder "But then.. There's a sociopath that are amazingly delicious.." So don't mind me..

* * *

 **Ping!**

Ah, it's getting so _dark_..

I don't know how many days, or even months I've been in this dark and cramped up place, Moving my legs and hands that I don't see is a big achievement for me.

Ah, Its that song again.. I think I'm getting crazy, That song is always humming for me.. and every time I try to talk, I seems can't move my jaws.

* * *

Oh god, Its squishing me!

" _ARGHHHHHHHHH"_ A women pained scream filled the whole room. As instant I wail loudly.

A figure of blobs could be seen for those enternal darkness,

Wait, Oh God.. No please..

* * *

Its been months, And I always trying my best to control this body. Its hard, And I learned that I've been reborn into a baby.

I also learn that I finally can moved my limbs, vocal chord and finally.. My eyes, Finally I could see clear now..

Squinting my eyes to see my reflection, I was greeted by an evil red eyes saying at me.

What the-

* * *

I'm a coward. I know I'm a prideful person, but I am still a coward.

I collect the dots, about I choose Hunter X Hunter world.. And the eyes that my family and I have, is a prove that we are Kurta's Clan.

I know the future, As I read and watch the manga. I know what will happens to them, and I know what is my future going to be..

And I have decided,

To run far away from this place and don't let anyone know about my eyes. Because fuck that, I will not try to stop that from happening because it's already set on the stone. And the consequences I need to pay if I try to stop them.

* * *

Finally my power is came out, It was embarrassing to said but just said a bugs and a baby happens and Gamer Power is triggered.

I apparently learn 'Death Punch' by killing a bugs. Yes, With S. A big ass bugs.

Knowing where world I am in its actually common. Also, it's common to let a 1 years old toddler left out alone in the woods. Woods filled with bugs. Over sized bugs. With S.

* * *

 **Ping! Level Up**

"Finally," mumble to myself I pant And drop down to the ground. Humming, I get up and dust my clothes, then walking toward home.

I didn't meet the future survivor of Kurta, but that's for the good. I don't want to get attached to anyone so it will be easier to run away.

Oh, and I pretend that I am deaf and mute.. Its too much hassle to say something and basically my face is a straight face with an evil eyes that I was born with..

But it's ok, this face help out a lot.

* * *

" **Stats** " I mumble in my dark room,

 **[ Stats ]**

 **Name: Lana Kurta**

 **Age: 5**

 **Class: Magician**

 **Level: 7**

 **Hp: 4,400**

 **Mp: 8,200**

 **Str: 26**

 **End: 17**

 **Cha: 19**

 **Int: 40**

 **Wis: 37**

 **Agi: 21**

 **Luk: 19**

 **SP: 85**

 **Money: 176 G 76 S 27 C**

Hmm, let's fix this uneven stats,

You know what? Let's not.. I think I'm fine with this,

* * *

At 7 I decided to runaway,

It's actually really easy, with the gamer power, wait until dark, Then put my stuff that I know I will need on **Inventory** , And baam! Perfect plan..

if that Blondie wouldn't meet me on my way of the road, But it's ok.. I take care of him. He's been stalking me from the moment we meet, Tch..

Get a new hobby will ya. Weirdo..

Hm, Weird.. people in this world apparently not concern about 7 years old girl walking around without any guardian around..

 _'My luck, Hehe'_ Giggling at myself in the road I missed a certain look from one stranger that been following since the sun is up.

Ok, Let's plan this.. At- Oh shit! I don't know how old is Gon! That means I do not know when I can meet them..

Wait wait waiitt!, The Heaven Arena.. or what ever it's called, If I'm lucky I can meet little Killua, If I'm lucky though.

Alright, The next mission is to find where Heaven Arena location and sign up for that. Then At least know Killua age which I can make an approximate guess when I can enter the exam..

Sounds so easy but actually it's friggin hard. Ugh. Much work..

This mission is so easy, I found the arena.. And a family of silver hair, Let just said I invest in **Luk** if I want to survive in this world..

* * *

"ORAAAAAA!" * _ **Thump**_ * "Andddddd, Little witch win againn!"

Yup, That's apparently my nickname.. I'm in the floor 187, I used an Illusion to tricking people, and My mana was not seen so That's how I push people without touching them..

Or that's what I thought, Apparently they know.. who are 'they'? you ask, It's the floor 200 tenant. What is that called again? Chi? Chakra? I don't know, I doze off when the lady explain to me.

* _ **plop**_ * I look at the fancy room that are for me, I'm loving this.. Maybe I should search for any open dungeon and farm things? sounds like a good plan.

* * *

"Groaaaaa" _* **Shing**_ * * _ **Thuk**_ * "whew.." **Ping**!

"Let's do this," I mumble in the field that are filled with zombies and mutant.

* * *

"And _Little Witch_ just throw the opponent with her magic signature, Oh what is that? A Dark aura filled her up, Let's see what she can do! She's gone everyone! She's go-" * _ **squichh**_ * "That was _brutal_ , Our Lovely Little Witch just killed Abe The Machineeee! _LITTLE WITCH WINNN!"_ " **WOOOOOOOOOO**!"

* * *

"Give me you chocoball!" A kid demand to me. I shrug my elbows and give him one of mine, then pat him. Ignoring a face he make after I pat him.

* * *

" _Little Witch_ , this is going to be your last fight, win this and you will become a floor master!" The Lady told me, I nod at her and fixed my hood. She then pat me, "You can do this _Little Witch,_ your hood is amazing, no worry" She smile to assure me then I nod. Ok, I can do this.

"- _Little Witch_ Versus _Rowling Romannnnn_! Who will win this, A Witch! or An Assassin?!"

*pant* *pant* You can do this Lana, "Are you scared little girl? That you're going to be lo-" ' _ **Let him taste ittt'**_

" _Death Punch._ " ... * _ **BOOM**_ * "What the- You- You-" * _ **BOOM**_ * * _ **Crounch**_ * * _ **Squech**_ * .. " _LITTLE WITCH_ WINNNN! SHE ALSO SAID HER FIRST WORD! *sniff* I'm so proud of herrr!" The audience become wild, and I smile of happiness.

Finally, I do not need to pay rent.

* * *

Battling with one of the floor master is not easy, But it certain that I win.

And being a floor master is easy, I do not need to do anything, they pay me each month, and more importantly, Free Condo to live with.

I love this life.

Sadly, I jinxed it.. As soon I said that, I heard about the Kurta being purged. I'm sad, but I'm not devastate.. I already know What will happens and I already expect it. What I regret is my stalker, wish I knew him more.. and maybe I can finally get Laid. He's a looker.

* * *

"RAHHHHHHHH" * _ **BOOM**_ * **Ping!** _'sweeet, More EXP! and just level up.. I love this life_.'

" _Aura Kematian_." * _ **Whoosh**_ * * _ **Plop**_ * Easy EXP.

"Stats."

 **[ Stats ]**

 **Name: Lana Kurta**

 **Age: 11**

 **Class: Dark Magician**

 **Level: 69**

 **Hp: 182,280**

 **Mp: 273,535**

 **Str: 179**

 **End: 186**

 **Cha: 75**

 **Int: 241**

 **Wis: 227**

 **Agi: 196**

 **Luk: 200**

 **SP: 530**

 **Money: 3,821,979,957,974 J 376,995 G 36 S 98 C**

Ok, Seems that It's a good thing I choose Dark Magician.. As it's just require a death of something, and it can be a monster or Mobs..

The Mobs is not alive right?

* * *

I sit at the auction at the moment, and waiting for anything that interest me, Oh.. I wear an Illusion in myself so I look different. Just said my power is like the mist flame from KhR, I totally not copying them.

"Ah.." My raspy voice came out, as soon as I see the scarlet eyes that are in here for sale. "Let's start with 300 Million" "350 Million" "400 million" 450 million" "460million" "500 million" "510 million"

"1 Billion." My raspy voice sound the entire room. I have more money that I can spend on. And maybe this is at least what I can do for my clan. Even though I don't have any attachment with them.

"Going first, second? And Old Man with number 16 win!"

* * *

I'm now 13, Last time I meet Killua when I was 7, That mean we only different by one year. And he start the exam at 12, which meant I need to go now.

* * *

 **To be Contineud~**

 **Comment if you want another one.. :'**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I ain't own nothing except my OC's**

* * *

"Damn it.." I cursed my idiocy as I sprint, "whew.. Thank god they didn't leave yet.." I mumble then fixing my hood then walking toward the boat.

I saw lots of men, I don't see any single women at all.. _'Tch, I'll show them'_ I do not know why but I am agitated right now.. trying to calm my self I pick a spot then meditate.

Time passed by, as I feel something want to touch me, my hand fastly reach out and hold the hand firmly. Opening one of my eyes I was greeted by an innocent black eyes..

 _'Ah, That eyes is so innocent..'_ I said to myself, "Nee, Ne~ The captain called for us" The obsidian eyes boy said with such a cheery voice.

I then nod and detached my hand from his hand, Following him behind I was lead at this small room. There is 4 people on total, As I look at the people my eyes stopped at the blond bishounen. _'Fuck, I know him!_ '

* * *

I pretend nothing was happens and ignoring the world once again, then the captain ask something. If I'm not wrong, it was asking why we want to take the Hunter test..

Obsidian reply with such an innocence again, * _ **sigh**_ * he's so precious.. not wanting to get kicked out from the boat I answer him, after I put an Illusion on my voice of course..

"Power." I said stopping the two duos newly wed fight, Those two looking at me like I'm crazy.. Well, to be honest.. If you were placed to a world that are not a cannon you couldn't help to enjoy it of course..

"Hoo.." The captain the look at me with such an intense eyes, Then said "Why is it?"

"Because why not? There is so many potential powers I could obtain for being a hunter alone." I coldly said as my eyes glowing from the shadow of the hood. A gasping I could hear from the room but I ignore it.

The captain smirk, "Then you two passed, Throw the other two out-" I cut him off and dazed off..

* * *

"So.. What is your name?" Leorio said, Yes.. I am so stupid for forgetting that detail. Those three is the main chara, Gon, Leorio and lastly, Kurapika.. my childhood stalker..

 _ **Sigh**_ * there is still a change for me for getting laid then..

"Oy, Creepy old man.. I'm talking to you" And yes.. I'm using disguised as an old man.. And I regret it!

I'm currently thinking for a good name, or bad ass at least.. but- wait a minute, Maybe I should've name myself as 'Hades' I mean.. I'm rich, using the dark magic.. uhh, and evil? yes..

"Hades." I coldly answer him.. Humphh, I am so cool right now!

Leorio scratching his head and giving me a dumb face, I ignore him. We continued walk and walk..

* * *

I really want to kill that little mouse that been following us.

We were on an ark where an the old lady question us, I stay quit most of the time, letting those surround me get the answer their own.

"You, with the hood," The old lady said. I suddenly stop my movement and face her, "Yes you, Stay for a minute" Wait, wait, wait.. did she want to flirt with me? Fak! Nooo!

Leorio behind me snorting and giggling, he then stop and paled as I glare at him.

Good.

* * *

I walk toward the lady, we were quiet then she finally said "It's not you own skin, was it?" I staggered and shocked, "How?" My voice is neutralize to be the age that I am supposed to be.

"Heh, you're really good controlling your _Nen_.. I can said that" the old lady said as her eyes shining mischief.

I stay quiet, "Your puppets, " I said as I shove my head toward their areas, "Mind to teach me how to do that?" I ask her.

"Show me the real you, Then we have a deal.."

.

.

I currently polishing my MP to cut the trees much faster and trying -and failing- giving them lives, I clear my sweat from my forehead and continued my practice..

Its been 2 days, and she said that the exam will be started in about a day more, so I wouldn't have more times..

"Grrrr, Lets do this" I angrily mumble as I try to finish one puppet.

"Follow me," One of the puppet said and I did, we reach a good restaurant and ignoring the look.

I of course didn't forgot about my illusion, and apparently it's not that great as I thought it was, A _Nen_ user who been continually used it will notice, granny said..

Walking toward the elevator and nod at the puppet after saying thanks I wait, After awhile I arrived *** _Ding*_**

* * *

I got number 490, silently I thank the Walking bean and walk toward any corner I could find.

A well known Fatass came toward my way for a one side conversation and offering an Orange Juice, but then left as he notice that I currently didn't reply to him.

"AARGHHHH" A pained and tortured sound was filled the room, and gasp could be heard.. I open one of my eyes and see it's the sexy clown,

.

.

Grinning, I could feel that my eyes full of lust. Then I stop as I slowly composed myself. _'This is what happens when this girl never have any sex.. I literally need to have one, Or I'll be virgin when I died again..'_

* * *

 _*Hufh* *Hufhh*_

This fattie bothering me, I give the fattie a glare and he let out a squek and distance our self, "Better." I mumble with my illusion voice, scaring the fattie more.. "Fun." I said as I slowly grin, showing my glowing bloodshot red eyes in the dark hallway,

" _ **AAAAAAAHHHHHHH**_ " He let out a girlish scream.

* * *

"This beast is not bad.." I mumble as I throw my _Senbon_ causing them to petrified and couldn't move.

 _Sniff* *Sniff*_

"I smell bloods," I mumble and being a smart person I am, ignoring that path and went toward the other way.

It might be that clown sociopath doing, I am not crazy so I'm not going to help them, and in the cannon they survive that, so I do not think that they're needing my aid.

.

.

Plus, My life is more important anyway..

* * *

 _*Swish* *Swish* *Swish*_ _*Twaph* *Plop*_

"I think this is enough fish.." Mumble I levitate the fish toward my storage, Teleport myself to the room from the shadow I scare the protector.. Nodding at them I start to cut the fish but stopping at the midway.

' _How to make a sushi?'_

.

.

" _WHAT EVEN IS THIS?! ARE YOU TRYING TO **POISON** ME? THIS IS A **BLOW FISH**_ -"

I failed, But it's ok.. Because of I'm not wrong the big boss will help and we will have the second test.. Which make me having higher percentage to passed.

And I test the 'sushi' that I made.. and it seems that are edible.. I mean, I still can eat it..

She's really a picky person..

 _"-MORE OVER, THE RICE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE MAGICALLY **PURPLE** -"_

 _Sigh_

My luck

* * *

Yup, I was right again.. We're now in the egg jumping ark.. or trying-your-luck-and-not-die ark, "Hades-san!" Gon call me, I look back and I was greeted by his grinning smile, And I spot a curious kitten behind him. Killua seems like he's suspicious of me, I just ignore them and Jump.

.

.

"I knew it.. It taste good, The egg.." I mumbled and looking at 2 eggs that are still not cooked yet, after a long deciding between my brain, I decide to put the egg in my Inventory. **Ping!** _**[Put the Eggs on the Hatching Area?** ]_ I startled but then composed myself and pressed yes.

* * *

"So.. Hello there.." I awkwardly said to the clown right in front of me. I'm currently on top of him also, This is actually not bad..

* * *

 **To be Contineud~**


End file.
